1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to means for holding an oral suction device during an operation and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Oral suction devices are commonly used by anesthesiologists and other health care professionals for suctioning fluid, etc., from patient's mouths during operations, while the patient is in intensive care, etc. Such oral suction devices commonly include an elongated, flexible hose having a proximal end for being attached to a vacuum source and a distal end, and a relative rigid suction tube having a proximal end for being attached to the distal end of the hose and a distal end with one or more apertures therein for being inserted into a patient's mouth to suction the oral cavity during surgery, etc. The proximal end of the suction tube preferably has a handle portion provided thereon or formed integrally therewith to allow an anesthesiologist or other health care professional to easily and accurately manipulate the suction tube. Such suction tubes are provided in sterile packages for use during a single operation, etc., and are sold by Sherwood Medical of St. Louis, Mo. 83103, as ARGYLE.TM. Yankauer Suction Tubes.
A serious problem with the use of such suction tubes is what to do with the tube after its initial use. That is, after a suction tube is first used to suction a patient's mouth, it's exterior surfaces will be covered with body fluid and/or blood, etc., from the patient's mouth. Even if the suction tube is the disposable type, it is generally meant to be used throughout a single operation or procedure. Under current practice, it is typical for an anesthesiologist to initially use a suction tube to suction a patient's mouth and then remove the tube from the patient's mouth and lay the suction tube down on any convenient surface for later use during the same operation. Because of the lack of convenient surfaces, it is common for an anesthesiologist to merely lay the suction tube on the operating bed, or insert the suction tube beneath the edge of the mattress of the operating bed, etc. Such practices can result contamination of the suction tube, the operating bed, and/or operating room personnel, etc.
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 433, subclasses 91, 97, 60, 77 and 79, and class 604, subclasses 35, 54, 195, 192, 163, 199, 261 and 262, produced the following patents which appear to be relevant to the present invention:
Baskas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,970, issued Nov. 10, 1992, discloses a tool holder for mounting on the instrument panel in a dentist's office. The tool holder has a grooved surface for receiving one or more holders for syringes, scalpels, etc. These holders have hexagonal bases for mounting in one of several different positions.
Bala, U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,939, issued Apr. 18, 1995, discloses a protective sheath for an endoscope probe comprising first and second elongated plastic sheets peripherally sealed together at the sides and distal ends thereof, while being unsealed at the proximal ends. The first sheet is transparent and has greater optical clarity than the second sheet, while the second sheet has better frictional slip characteristics than the first sheet.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests an oral suction device holder including a sleeve having an interior and an entrance opening communicating with the interior; and a mount for mounting the sleeve to a support member so that the distal end of the oral suction device can be inserted into the sleeve after the sleeve is mounted to the support member.